marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 153
because he failed to report a murder committed by Tombstone, 20 years earlier, as detailed in . As Joe hits into a punching bag, he asks Bruiser why the massive inmate chose him to be his friend. Bruiser explains that Joe reminds him of his brother Stuart, who was training to be a lawyer. When Joe asks Bruiser what became of his brother, he isn't sure, as he has been out of touch during his fifteen year stretch in prison. As their training continues, Bruiser is impressed, telling Robertson that he will be able to stand up for himself in prison, especially against Tombstone. Watching this from the other side of the exercise room, Tombstone tells his gang that they will strike in the evening. While back in New York City, Spider-Man has pulled himself out of the East River following a failed attempt to stop the impending gang war about to explode in the city.Spider-Man was dumped into the East River in . Suddenly, his spider-sense begins to go off, allowing him to narrowly avoid getting shot at by a gang of mobsters armed with automatic weapons. Spider-Man begins defending himself and overhears that the mobsters are trying to keep him away from Fisk Tower. As the hero dodges the bullets, he suddenly sees Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson come out of a rooftop stairwell.This is not actually J. Jonah Jameson, but the Chameleon. The villain took Jameson's place in . Spider-Man will learn this truth in . Jameson tells Spider-Man to follow him, and although the wall-crawler is confused as to why Jameson is there to begin with. When Spider-Man enters the building, Hammerhead emerges from hiding and tells his men to stop firing. Hammerhead wants the war between the Lobo Brothers and the Kingpin so he can reap the benefits when the war ends. Meanwhile, Mary Jane is returning to Aunt May's house after an aerobics class. She is depressed about her flagging modeling career, the tension in her marriage, and their inability to find a new apartment.Mary Jane's modeling career took at hit after Jonathan Caeser attempted to kidnap her in - . After his arrest, Caeser used his considerable influence to ruin her career. He also got them evicted from their condo apartment in . When she sees an ambulance outside Aunt May's house, Mary Jane rushes to the home thinking it might be for May, or one of her tenants. However, much to her surprise, it turns out to be her cousin Kristy. She was found unconscious in the bathroom and paramedics determined that she suffered a heart attack. Mary Jane can't understand how Kristy could have had a heart attack as she is only 13 years old.The reason for Kristy's heart attack is because she has an eating disorder, as revealed in . Back at Lewisburg Penetentary, Joe Robertson and Bruiser are hitting the showers before lights out. When they enter the washroom, they notice that the place is empty. Realizing they have been set up, Bruiser tries to tell Joe to run for it when suddenly a number of prisoners appear with guns that fire wooden stakes. Two strike Bruiser in the shoulder. Joe quickly grabs him and they make a run for it. However, Joe realizes that they are heading towards solitary confinement instead of the infermary. Bruiser doesn't have much time left, and they need cover. They find an open solitary cell and lock themselves inside. Tombstone tells one of his minions to go and get a key, as he is willing to wait to get his hands on Joe Robertson. At that moment, in a theatrical supply warehouse in Manhattan, Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson have found some temporary cover. The wall-crawler asks Jameson why he aided him, and what he is doing in the area. Jonah explains that he came to interview one of the Kingpin's lieutenants for a Daily Bugle story. Suddenly, the gunmen come bursting in, and while Spider-Man swings into action to stop them, Jameson suddenly pulls out a syringe from his sports coat. Outside, Hammerhead waits for his plan comes to fruition as he has someone inside who can deal with Spider-Man for him. Inside, the wall-crawler finishes wrapping up Hammerhead's minions, when his spider-sense warns him of danger next to him. However, this was just J. Jonah Jameson, and the wall-crawler ignores the warning. This leaves him open for Jameson, who injects the masked hero with the contents of the syringe. As the injection begins to take effect, Jameson tells Spider-Man that he has been shot up with an experimental virus that should prove lethal to the hero. As Spider-Man succumbs to the virus, he struggles to understand why Jonah would do this to him, but passes out. Back at the prison, Joe Robertson pulls the stakes out of Bruiser's shoulder, but he is bleeding out even though his wounds are patched up. As Tombstone's minions come back with a key to the solitary cell, Joe tries to convince Bruiser that they can make a deal with Tombstone. However, Bruiser tries to explain that while Joe is intelligent, he can't understand the ways of the street. When the cell opens up, Tombstone comes in, and Bruiser gets up to face him, despite his wounds. While back in New York, Spider-Man comes around to find Hammerhead standing before him.Tombstone mentions that he doesn't know who he is, explaining that he lost his memory prior to being turned into Hammerhead by Joans Harrow. That happened in . Although he doesn't remember who he is here, he apparently has begun to remember his past, as detailed in . The mobster then lashes into the hero, intending to kill the wall-crawler and prevent his attempts to stop the gang war between the Lobo Brothers and the Kingpin. As Hammerhead beats up Spider-Man, back at Lewisburg, Joe Robertson begs Tombstone to let him to Bruiser help as he will bleed to death. Tombstone is not interested in mercy and he begins fighting Bruiser. While Spider-Man tries to shake off the effects of the virus, he learns that Jameson is Hammerhead's ally. Although he is initially beat into submission, Spider-Man manages to regain his strength and knock out Hammerhead with a single punch and struggles to get outside. At that same moment, Tombstone has beaten Bruiser to death. As the prison alarms begin going off, Tombstone explains to Joe that he killed Bruiser died for what little self respect that he had left, something Joe would never understand. As Tombstone and his men run back to their cells, Joe waits for the guards by Bruiser's body. While back in New York City, Spider-Man manages to get back on the rooftops, but is still weak from the virus he was injected with. When he stops to catch is breath, Spider-Man witnesses explosions coming from the Fisk building and realizes that he is too late to stop the gang war. This story is continued in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Armand (Prisoner) Locations: * ** Lewisburg Federal Penitentiary * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}